Location-determining technologies are becoming increasingly important in wireless communication systems. Early applications have concentrated primarily on techniques for improving transmission reliability and frequency reuse. Now, as the location-determining technologies mature, a need for location-driven features is emerging.
One such feature is location-based message transmission. A method and apparatus is needed that will allow control of both inbound and outbound message transmissions, based upon the location of a portable subscriber unit that is receiving or sending a message, and further based upon the type of message.